Together at last?
by cryingangel92
Summary: saya has awakened to the future she had hoped for exept for 1 thing...where's Hagi? Saya will have to overcome obstacles if she wants to she wants to see him again. But what happens when this new mysterious girl appears to be a chevalier? Rated M
1. Her Awakening

Blood +

Together at last?

Chapter 1

The Awakening

30 years it had been…

She's still sleeping…

And they're still waiting…

The last show-down Hagi had spent his last moments killing Amshel, and the second the balcony collapsed onto him and his enemy he confessed to Saya that he loved her. That was the last time she saw him. Shortly after her, Kai, and their 2 nieces escaped the opera house, it was bombed destroying any evidence of what went down.

It wasn't long until Saya had fallen asleep, cutting the world around her off. Julia was pregnant, Hagi was gone, and Kai adopted his nieces as his own two daughters. He decided to call them Miyuki and Mayumi, but they still didn't call me him "Dad'' just plain old Kai.

A couple years later, Kai had met and fell in love with an American girl named Annalisa. It wasn't long until they were married and had a child of their own. They named him Riku. Soon after Riku was born, they had another son, and named him after his dad, George. After the girls had stopped aging, Annalisa started to ask a lot of questions. Kai couldn't lie to the girl that she loved. So he gave her the whole speech that David gave to him when they were being tested to see if they were chiropterans. When she agreed to the terms, he explained everything to her, from the beginning to the end. This came to a big shock to her, so he brought her to the family grave where Saya was sleeping.

"She's beautiful!" she said as she clasped her hands to her mouth. Her eyes never left the cacoon that encased Saya as she slept soundly, unaware of the world evolving around her.

"She's my sister" Kai said as he wrapped an arm around her.

Since then, Annalisa and Kai would go visit the grave to give Saya some company, bringing her fresh pink roses every time. Mayumi and Miyuki would also come along to pay respects for their father, even though they never got to meet him. They would, however, listen in awe at the stories Kai told them.

Some more years have passed since then, and it struck Kai that Saya was to wake up any day now. So he woke up at the crack of dawn to leave to the grave. After he finished getting ready he kissed his wife on his forehead while she was still sleeping, and set off to the grave where he knew she was soon to awaken.

Kai drove his motorcycle instead of the car because he knew that she liked to ride on it whenever she got the chance to. The whole ride there, he was having flashbacks of them two of the motorcycle and driving past the beach. He couldn't help but admit to himself that he had some feelings for her.

By the time he arrived, he saw the door to the family grave already open from the bottom of the steps. He ran up them as quick as he could.

Kai could hear his heart in his ears as thoughts as panic raced through his mind.

By the time he had reached the top, Saya was already awake, on the ground struggling to move.

"..Kai?" she said half smiling.

A feeling of calm washed over Kai.

This time she remembered. This was a good sign.

"You look so old," she said before passing out.


	2. Her tears

Chapter 2

The Tears

Now that Saya has awakened, the most important thing she needed was a blood transfusion. Saya was just lying there in bed while she was using the transfusion.

"_Am I really awake?_" she thought to herself

"_Is this a dream? Hagi, Kai, Riku, Julia, David, Joel, Solomon, Phantom…I still remember them all. I just need proof that all of that wasn't a dream. "_

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Saya said still trying to think on it.

Kai walked in, "remember me?"

At first Saya just blankly stared at him from top to bottom, she really couldn't recognize who it was. When she looked at the pendent around his neck she instantly remembered it.

"Kai? Is that really you? You look _old_!" Saya said exaggerating the word "old" to annoy him.

"Yeah it's me! It's been 30 years! I have a family of my own now!"

"_I'm so happy…everything is real…"_

"So Kai, who's the lucky girl," she asked.

"Her name is Annalisa. She's American. We have two boys, Riku and George."

"You chose the perfect names, Kai."

There was another knock at the door. It was Annalisa, with several other shady figures behind her.

"Come on in everyone!" Saya said with excitement. Never had she had this many people there for her when she woke up from her hibernations.

"Hello Saya. I'm Annalisa your sister-in-law." She reached for the 2 guys that were standing right behind her. "These are your nephews, the tall grumpy looking one is Riku and this one is George."

"Hi! I'm Saya. I'm glad that I'm getting to meet you two!"

"_Wow Riku looks a lot like Kai, and he's definitely has the same attitude. I'm so happy, I haven't felt like this in a while…"_

Riku took a step toward Saya, and began to closely examine her.

"Is something wrong Riku?" Kai asked.

"She looks human enough. So what are you exactly Saya? Mom says your Chiropteran queen, but I've seen chiropterans and they don't look anything like them."

"RIKU, respect your Aunt!" Kai told him furiously.

Saya began to giggle, but she really could understand why though, "Yeah, I was asking the same questions when I found out too." Saya then began to look around the room and saw a woman who looked a lot like Julia. "Julia?!"

"Hey there Saya! It's been a while," said a fragile older looking Julia.

Saya looked around to see if David was around. If she remembered correctly, Julia was pregnant before she went into hibernation. "Um, Julia…where's David?"

Julia frowned, "he died several months ago. His body just gave up on him, after all that he went through in his life." A young man walked out from under the shadows, "and I'm his son, Joseph Silverstein."

"_Poor David…I never got to say goodbye." _

Saya finally noticed the twins that she almost killed when they were born, "you two are diva and Riku's daughters! You two are beautiful. You look just like your dad." Saya said while trying to get up to hug them. Her eyes began to get all watery.

"_I can't believe I almost killed them…but where's Hagi…is he really dead?"_

Saya once again looked around the room. "Is Hagi really dead?"

Silence took over the room.

"Answer me! Is HAGI REALLY DEAD!?"

Kai put a hand on her shoulder, "we can't really say Saya, but he did leave you this." Kai reached into his back pocket and pulled out what looked like a little notebook and handed it to her. Saya opened it up, and saw a dried, but preserved pink rose with Hagi's hair ribbon tied to its stem. Saya's eyes began to tear up even more. Kai spoke, "I knew it would mean something to you, so I placed it in the frame to save it when you awoke."

Tears, one by one began to fall down Saya's face. All the adults were now trying to get all the younger ones out into the waiting room. Kai now was holding Saya, his shirt was soaking with his sister's tears but he didn't care. He knew that this was what a big brother had to do. Protect her as if he were her chevalier.

200 hundred miles from the coast of Okinawa, there was a huge ship that was just floating there as if it had nothing better to do, but inside the ship there was someone playing a soft but sad melody. It was the classical piece "Moonlight Sonata" written by Beethoven. The person who was playing was a young woman with long black curly hair, her skin a soft shade of tan, with brown eyes to match it. Someone knocked on the door. She continued to play as a tall handsome man with short brown hair walked in. "what do you want?" she said with a harsh tone as she finished playing the last note before starting the song over again. "Well, we have word that says that Saya has awoken from her hibernation," he said while noticing that she was turning around in her seat very slowly. "Where is she now?" she asked.

"Um…you see…our person who was supposed to be watching her lost track because he had to….he had to take a leak. So he says."

"Kill him…I have no use for idiotic toys," she told him, "You know this would be the perfect thing to tell my favorite toy!"

"You have a child's mind, you know that right, Angel?" the man told her.

Angel giggled. "So what, it's not really any fun just walking around with a horse-looking face ya know. I wouldn't end up looking like you Ben-ja-man," she said teasing.

Benjamin smiled, "_hmph. _So I look like a horse then, well at least I hope I look like a beautiful horse," and with that he left her room.

Angel looked at what she called her favorite toy, "you heard him right, Hagi?"

Hagi was strapped to the wall with titantanium cuffs, which were covered in blood, making it impossible for him to escape. Hagi looked up at her for a few seconds, and then laid his head back down as she began to laugh at him.


	3. Angel from hell

Hey I'm really sorry for the long delay. I know that ya'll don't have time for my lame excuses so I'll repay for them by making this fanfic a hella good one. Please review!

Chapter 3

* * *

His mistake was telling her at the final moment of how he really felt towards her. This is what killed her inside the more she thought about it. Though she was in Kai's arms, something was really awkward about it. Almost as if this wasn't supposed to very different. She was supposed to be dead according to the promise that she had made with Hagi over a century ago. Though he broke the promise, she almost wished he hadn't. now that he wasn't here she felt alone. Losing her father and little brother was hard enough but now her only actual blood sister and chevalier was gone. If only...if only things had gone differently, but that was over a centuary ago and nothing can change that. As she continued with her thoughts her tears began to dry up on their own. Her sadness was turning into anger and determination. Determined to find Hagi.

She knew he had to be somewhere out there. No matter where he was she was going to find him if it was the last thing she did.

Then her stomach began to rumble.

"Saya, you really need to eat something," Kai told her as he let go of her, trying not to laugh.

Saya smiled a bit, happy that now there was somthing to keep her mind astray even if it was for a little while.

"Kai, can I have some boiled eggs, please?" she asked looking down at the back of her hands.

"Sure thing Saya, I'll be right back, I promise," and with those words he turned and left to the hospital cafeteria for some food.

Saya continued to stare at her hands. the ones that aided in holding the sword that killed chiropterans. Her own kind. Though she now felt no regret. None because the ones she knew and cared about are here now.

* * *

Back on the ship where Hagi was being held, the voice of someone angry could be heard. 

"Stop moving! I'm trying to dress you! How can I do that when all you do is squirm!" Angel complained as she tried to change Hagi's blood stained shirt. She squated down to release the cuff on his left leg only to be set flying into her bedroom wall. She slowly got up from the floor as she coughed out her words,"That wasn't very nice...you couldn't kill me then and you certainly can't do it now. remember when we first met?"

Hagi looked up toward the ceiling as his mind wondered off to the that day several years ago from when he first het his captor.

* * *

He was sitting on the beach playing the song that Saya had tought him so long ago on his cello when out of nowhere a silver dagger landed in the sand right beside him. His head immediatly jerked to look at it when he instantly dropped the cello he had been playing, allowing it to fall to the floor to pick up the case to protet himself. He dodge several more of the surprise daggers that were flying at him from different directions making it hard to pinpoint where they were coming from. 

"Damnit! How could I miss when your standing right there infront of me?!" said an angry voice from behind Hagi. He turned to find a young girl sitting on the steps that led to the small parking lot. She just sat there with her legs crossed, twirling her wavy ebony hair that drapped down her shoulders and her back. Her eyes glowed a bright purple as in her other hand she twirled the blade of the dagger in her hand. Without even looking at Hagi, she threw the dagger aiming towards his heart. This time Hagi barely managed to dodge it, escaping it with a small cut on his arm. The girl yawned as she stood up placing a hand on her small hip before finally turning towards Hagi. Only this time her eyes were now a light shade of brown that matched her skin color.

"Who are you?" Hagi asked immediatly.

She giggled, "The name is Angel, but thats not really important is it? I'm here for Saya, but it turns out she's sleeping."

Hagi could feel his heart pace speed up but before he turned to head toward the grave to check on Saya, Angel had a grasped on his arm. "A...Chevalier?" he asked underneath his breath.

"Oh no! I didn't kill her if that is what you think. I mean come on, it's not fair for me to kill her when she's taking her little nap, besides, I want to hear her scream when I break every bone in that little body of hers."

Hagi jerked his arm away from Angel and took several steps back. "What do you want with Saya?"

Angel crossed her arms before answering," Saya...Saya killed Diva so now I want to kill her. She killed my queen, my future, my mother...and because of Saya everyone is dead! James, Solomon, Karl, and now Big brother Amshel. Who else is she gonna kill? Nathan wouldn't tell me anything about your precious Saya so I decided to come after her myself but ended up finding you instead. But hey, it wasn't all a waste of time, you are really cute, ya know." Hagi sighed as Angel stood there and giggled to herself.

"Wait..Nathan is still alive?"

"Please, does he really matter right now? Besides if i can't kill Saya then I'm just going to have to borrow her chevalier and play with him for a little while."

There it was, Before Hagi got the chance to respond to what she had said, Angel was standing about 2 inches away from him. "Come on Hagi, I have something I want you to see." Hagi screamed out in pain as Angel pierced a hole through his chest. As he fell back, Angel caught him in her arms while he lost consciousness, "Awww come on Hagi, I can't show you is you pass out!" When Hagi finally regained conciosness, he found himself strapped up agaisnt a wall by the strange girl named Angel, being forced to wait in pain and suffering until Saya awakes...

* * *

Hagi snapped back into reality. It normally wasn't like him to space out like that but he really didn't have much control over it ever since he was cut off by the outside world. One of the questions that bothered him as he watched Angel rub her butt from the collision was why hadn't she aged one bit. Was she like Saya and Diva? Another Queen? No that couldn't be. She refered to Diva as her mother the say they met. Angel caught him staring at her and smiled,"Finally starting to love me?" Hagi scoffed at what she said. She frowed at she appeared right before his face. "What are you?" he asked when she forced him to look at her in the eye. "Just another girl in this crazy world, but soon enough you'll find out. You can wait another few hours before we see her, right?" 


	4. Her last promise

Chapter 4

Skeletons in the closet…their last promise

Saya stared out the window of her old bedroom as she stared at two birds feeding their young. The only thing that irked her was the quietness of her room. She wanted so badly to have someone there with her but she could not really decide on whom she wanted there. She did not want to be forced her emotions out so she thought she could wait a little while before she said anything to anyone if she decided to tell anybody. She sighed as she sat up from her bed and walked to her closet. She laid her head on the closet door hesitating to open it up as if something was hiding on the other side.

"Saya, we didn't throw out any of your clothes if that's what you think," Saya turned around to find Kai's wife standing right there in the doorway. She had her hands folded across her chest as she leaned against the doorway.

"No, it's not that! I was just…"

"Thinking about a boy I take it, right?" She smiled at her. Saya just watched her closely as Annalisa closed the door behind her as she walked into the small room.

"Saya, hun, can I be honest with you?"

Saya gulped involuntarily and Annalisa's smile grew a bit wider. "You see Saya; I just wanted to tell you something. It's something that I have been holding in for over 2 decades."

Saya looked a bit confused. What could a woman that she had known for less than 48 hours have to tell her after so many years. "Yeah, what is it?" she asked sounding very curious.

"Well, I really don't know how else to say this but just to say that I was jealous of you. Well, actually I still am pretty damn jealous."

Saya looked down at the ground feeling a bit embarrassed, as she tried to think of why someone as beautiful as Annalisa would be jealous of someone as her. She did not think she was the beautiful gorgeous type. She felt too bloodstained to be able to define herself as something as elegant as the next girl.

"You're gorgeous Saya. You have such natural beauty and it makes me mad. While you were asleep, Kai would speak of you as if you were some goddess. When he first told me about you, I thought he was just making you up, but the more he told me, the more I begged him to let me see you. He warned me that if he showed me you, I had to read Joel's diary. If I wasn't so in love with that boy I would've never wasted time on some old diary, but the things in it only made me want to see you more." Annalisa looked out the window as one of the birds flew away.

"You read Joel's diary? What'd you think?" Saya asked as she remembered her own reaction when the diary was read to her to help her regain her memories.

"I was scared. No, not scared, frightened to death. There you were sleeping inside that cocoon; I thought that you were some mind of freak, so I ran away."

Saya looked sharply up at Annalisa who had turned to her with a small smile on her face, "but you came back anyways," Saya whispered to herself but Annalisa heard anyways.

"Yep, I did runaway, but not somewhere far. I ran to somewhere where they never thought I would have gone especially since it was the reason I ran in the first place. I ran away to see you up close and personal. You looked so peaceful sleeping but the look on your face was so sad… that's when I met him."

"You met who?" Saya asked feeling her own heart accelerating. Was it the same person that she was thinking of? No, it was not possible. He was dead, she saw him die herself so. It did not matter if she had to rose and the ribbon. For her it just was not enough. She needed to see him for herself.

"I met the boy you were just thinking about. He was quite handsome but very quiet. We chatted for a little while and…"



Annalisa smile grew wider and her eyes stared at the wall, "…you know what Saya? That young man is more in love with you more than he even knows." Annalisa sharply turned and headed to the door ignoring Saya's questions and pleas. She opened the door to quickly step into the hallway and made her way to her room. Though she did not turn back to Saya, she still heard her say, "That's why he never stopped waiting." Saya thought about going after her to interrogate her. She did have an advantage to making her tell her what she wanted but she had to sort out her thoughts before she said anything at all. The last thing she wanted to do was send everyone into a frenzy over her. There was enough suffering over her in the past and she did not want any more even in the slightest bit now. Frustrated, she slammed the door but smiled a bit when she heard Kai scream "what the hell?"

She walked back over to her bed and threw herself across it allowing her mind to wonder off.

"_If she met Hagi then that means that he's still alive somewhere, I know it!_" the same thought was repeating itself repeatedly in her mind. "_But if he is alive somewhere...why hasn't he come for me?" _Saya threw herself up from the bed onto the floor"Why hasn't he found me yet!" she screamed as she pulled the cover off the bed.

"Calm down love, the covers didn't do anything to you," she heard someone whispered behind her.

Where was her sword when she needed it? Then she thought, it was in the closet where Kai said he placed it. There was Angel sitting on the other side of her bed with her hands folded neatly across her lap.

Saya rose her feet with great haste, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Saya demanded to know.

"Come on Saya, is that anyway to talk to your little chevalier's babysitter? Hmph, maybe I will not return him then. That's okay with me." Angel let out a devious giggle that send goosebumps down Saya's back.

"Where's Hagi! How do you know who I am?"

"Umm…which one do you want me to answer first?

"Who are you? Where the hell is Hagi?" Saya yelled furiously. Angel stood up when she saw Saya's eyes begin to glow red,"um yeah that still doesn't answer my question." Saya was indeed furious, but she knew she could not do much without the blood of awakening so she began to carefully calculate her steps.

"Aww look I've pissed off the queen. Now now Saya don't do anything too rash after all I brought you a little present." Angel flipped her hair over her shoulder as she glided toward Saya's closet. "Tacky little room but hey it's not your fault," she said to herself. Saya backed up against the wall as Angel walked past her. "Gosh Saya, I can't believe you didn't notice this earlier." Angel flung the doors open to reveal Hagi on the ground with his limbs still banded together by their titanium cuffs.

"HAGI!" Saya screamed as she nearly flew across the room to hug her long missed chevalier

"No need to thank me but…" angel jumped across to the bed,"when I kill you Saya, I want you to be strong and fight me with full force or else it would not be fair at all. I will be back by the next full moon for it will be the last full moon your pretty eyes will ever see again. Kiss the twins for me will ya, later!" Angel threw herself toward the window only to crash right through it landing gracefully on the ground below and disappearing into a blue blur. Kai busted through the door when his eyes automatically zoomed to the pieces of glass and wood on the bedroom floor, "what the hell-"his head turned toward the embracing couple. "Hagi? Oh my god! Miyuki! Mayumi!" he shouted into the hallway while he tried to decide if he should go the bleeding man on the ground or get the help himself. "Yeah Dad?" the twins called back in unison from downstairs. "Call Julia! Tell her…"

"Tell her what?" Miyuki asked aloud.  
"Tell her…tell her," he now spoke in a low casual voice," tell her Hagi is back."

* * *

Night had fallen over the city and the Omoro was closed early. Julia gave Hagi an emergency blood transfusion while David helped Kai board up the big hole in the wall with some wood. No one even 

dared to speak to Saya while she cried in the bathroom. Annalisa was downstairs trying to find some extra sheets for Hagi seeing how their house was definitely filled with too many people but it felt nice to know that the family would keep growing. This was the perfect thing that they needed now. Kai was worried that Saya would sink into a deep depression with the lost of her last chevalier but now he was here lying in Saya's bed listening to her sob in the bathroom next door. The twins were in sitting in the corner staring at the highly spoken-of chevalier they have always heard of. From time to time you could hear them giggle and point at Hagi.

David stood up from the spot he was sitting to stretch," alright Kai, I think we're done here for tonight. There's not really much that we can do now."

"Yeah, you're right. I take it that we're going to have to finish some other time. "

David nodded," yeah, especially since we are going to have to get glass and stuff. " the two men continued talking about wood supplies until Julia kicked them out when she saw Saya standing in the doorway.

"Saya, are you going to be alright?" Julia asked when she finished throwing the men out of the room and was now heading toward the twins. The twins managed to escape before Julia even got close to them. Saya didn't answer. She just stood there braiding her hair into one large braid. Once she finished she walked over to Hagi who was staring at the ceiling. "I'll leave you two alone then," Julia said quietly as she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

"I'll always love you," Saya said in a close whisper.

Hagi turned his head toward Saya, but still didn't say a word. He raised his chiropteran hand to brush away the loose strand of hair, but Saya caught his hand and just held it there. Slowly she rubbed her cheek against his hand trying to hold back tears. Her eyes closed creating a dam that would prevent the tears from flooding, but her eyes shot back open when Hagi spoke.  
"Saya…you must drink," he said in his deep masculine voice. Saya simply nodded as she placed his hand across his chest to lean over him. She pulled back his white collared shirt to reveal his neck. At first she hesitated seeing how weak his condition was so far, but he still encouraged her. Saya parted her lips ever so slightly as they touched the warmth of his neck. Hagi encouraged her more when he used his free hand to lightly touch her back, knowing that she was still his queen and he her chevalier so there were boundaries that weren't supposed to be crossed. A small moan escaped his lips when Saya dug her tiny fangs into his neck deep enough to cause a small flow of blood. She could feel her body react to the familiar blood, welcoming it more and more every time she swallowed the crimson liquid. Then she stopped sucking, only licking to two puncture wounds until they stopped bleeding. She stood up straight, savoring the metallic taste in her mouth. Hagi pulled his hand away to help him support himself up. When he looked at Saya, her eyes were closed but tears were streaming down them. He stood up from the bed to comfort her. At first, he thought that he had crossed that line again when she didn't return the embrace but that's when she spoke again.

"Hagi?" she whispered.

"Yes saya?"

She raised her head but with her eyes still closed. He wiped away the tear that was dangling from her eyelash.

"promise me something," she said a bit louder.

"What would that be?" he asked fearing that she would ask him to kill her. Saya dug her face into his chest as she finally returned the tight embrace.

"promise me that you'll never leave me," she said into his chest.

"If that is what you wish."


End file.
